


Distance to Andromeda

by LordMarr



Series: an alien au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens Invading Aliens, Alternate Universe - My Alien Story, Characters from my Original Story, Different Names for Aliens, Digitgrade Levs, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Genocide, Kenjirou is his Vice, Konoha's species reproduces via mitosis, Lev is too dumb for his own species, Lots of killing, Love comes later, Lt. Sawamura Daichi Standing By, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So is Kuroo, Suga is a filthy halfbreed, Ushijima is a plant alien, Ushijima is an Admiral, War, Xenobiologist Konoha, Xenophobia, Xenophobia isn't black and white, alien war, digitgrade legs, humans are evil, so is Eita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMarr/pseuds/LordMarr
Summary: (In which Ushijima Wakatoshi, Uran-Tel, explores the Milky Way)"Your next destination is the Testre Neir, a place the locals have named to be the 'Milky Way'. Your expedition will sow the seeds of our civilization, and the reach of the Protectorate will surely know no bounds," spoke the Protector.It was only possibly a sentence, yet it held one message: lead us into the future, or be left to die in the past. The closest relative border of his destination was 2.78 million light years away, and once he left there'd be no turning back until their mission either wilted or blossomed. It was a place of mystery, a place of intrigue--a comparatively small spiral in the distance that had long captivated the eyes of Protectorate observers. At that moment everything else was made unimportant, no matter what plans Uran-Tel had for himself, no matter what hidden morals he had yet to realize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do this without chohunki.tumblr.com
> 
> (thank you for ushijima's name)
> 
> Pronounced "Oo-ran tell"

_He was flowing down the white-plated promenade to the Grand Protectoreum again--a leviathan of a building--aboard an opened platform, so many thoughts were going through Uran-Tel's head at the time. Banners floated from every overhang on the exposed walk, some that Uran-Tel had difficulty even recognizing. It had been a celebration, ambassadors from worlds across the Protectorate cheering and consuming their time with joyous activities from their levitating balconies that overlooked the pathway, and Uran-Tel still had little clue why he'd been called from the Far Northeastern Border. Supposedly it was to thrive in the success of his most-recent campaign against the Bosh'arii--and to announce the next campaign under their directive. The savages hadn't retaliated at the time, so it was to be assumed an overall success. He at least took pride in that_

_At the entryway to the monolithic building rested holographic displays of the Protectorate Intergalactic Council, and even the Grand Protectors themselves, all on their own alcoves of the multi-spire building that seemed to reach for the stars themselves. They probably could if the Protectorate really wanted to allocate anymore resources than they already did to their Capitol World. It really bothered him, the frivolous waste of energy required to maintain this rich, luxurious lifestyle of. He'd spent most of his time in the navy defending growing colonies of the Protectorate that were no better off than a pre-interstellar age society. The more he thought of it, the more he realized how surreal the place was. It was so alien to him._

_Suddenly, he found that his platform had ceased it's motion, the cheering had died down. How funny that it was that the -lack- of noise disrupted his thoughts? Well, this was the epicenter of it all...and before he even knew it, too. Right below them._

_"Welcome, admiral," the first to speak was the eldest of the Grand Protectors: Uuldhan Jhin. A Telicate Hreng, one far past his life expectancy. Personally, Uran-Tel looked to this one the most-admirable of the five Protectors. Even for a husk-looking creature that bore a rigid carapace-like body akin to ivory in structure and color, he still seemed to be...somewhat sad. It confused the admiral, but it wasn't really his place to question it._

_"Surely today is a day of great celebration for our Protectorate that has stood so long. Without your contributions, we may have found ourselves overrun by those who seek the end of anything that which is not of their own," Uuldhan's words began to fade, they were held with a sort of ominous reverence--as if a delivery of 'good and bad news'._  
  
_Foreboding._  
  
_The next Protector moved to speak at the stand upon the alcove which served to project his voice to those who had gathered, "You've served the Protectorate well, but what you are about to be given the absolute **honor** of will, unlike some mere quelling of savages, be recorded into Protectorate history forever."_  
  
_That one. Uran-Tel didn't like him. The voice of the Protector was a mix of robotic depth and a winter harsher than the space-fixed side of a tidally-locked world. He looked mechanical, encased in a shell that simply didn't need to be there. He was a machine, he--no, **it** held a slender frame that he was almost 99% sure held neatly organized webs of wires and processors beneath. It did not bear eyes, but a twinkling pattern of lights upon it's 'head' that received light and interpreted it and then calculated. It disturbed him on a level that haunted him, and he couldn't quite grasp. Was it the combination of words implying that any of his actions prior were meaningless? Things to be forgotten, only granted meaning by beings out of his control? And these were words that resonated to not just an entire world, but to systems across their entire galaxy._  
  
_"Your next destination is the Testre Neir. Your expedition will sow the seeds of our civilization, and the reach of the Protectorate will surely know no bounds," said the Protector who he so despised in that moment. It had a reputation for being harsh._

 _It was only possibly a sentence, yet it held one message: lead us into the future, or be left to die in the past. The closest relative border of his destination was 2.78 million light years away, and once he left there'd be no turning back until their mission either wilted or blossomed. It was a place of mystery, a place of intrigue--a comparatively small spiral in the distance that had long captivated the eyes of Protectorate observers. At that moment everything else was made unimportant, no matter what plans Uran-Tel had for himself, no matter what hidden morals he had yet to realize._  
  
_This was the dream sequence that had haunted him every time he slept during the voyage, and it was torment._

* * *

  
Konoha's, Daishou's and Kenma's POV will be out tomorrow! Chapter One will hopefully be finished by the end of the week.


End file.
